1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power-saving lighting apparatus, in particular, relates to a T-bar lighting apparatus having a substituted lighting module.
2. Description of Related Art
The LED chips are semiconductor devices mainly made of a compound semiconductor material containing III-V group chemical elements, for example, GaP, GaAs, and the like, and function on the principle of converting electric energy to light. That is to say, the compound semiconductor is powered to release excessive energy through the combination of electrons and holes, so as to emit photon (light). The LED can emit light without being heated too much. Therefore, the lifespan of the LED is usually up to 100,000 hours, and an idling time is not required. In addition, the LED has advantages of quick response (approximately 10−9 seconds), small volume, power-saving, low pollution, high reliability, and ease mass production. Thus, the LEDs have been intensively used in many fields, for example, light source and illumination device in large-scale bulletin boards, traffic lights, cellular phones, scanners, fax machines, office lightings, etc.
Currently, the brightness and light emitting efficiency of the LEDs are continuously improved, and meanwhile the white LEDs are successfully put into mass production, so the LEDs have been gradually used for illumination purpose, and LED lamps (e.g. bulbs, street lamps, flash lights, office lightings, etc.) have been developed rapidly.
In most offices, the T-bar lighting apparatuses having a plurality of fluorescent tubes are commonly used. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a cross-sectional view of a conventional T-bar lighting apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional T-bar lighting apparatus 100 includes an upper housing 110, a bottom cover 120, a plurality of lamp holders 130, a plurality of fluorescent tubes 140, a ballast unit 150, a connector 160, and a plurality of leaf springs 170. The bottom cover 120 is assembled with the upper housing 110 through the leaf springs 170 installed on the upper housing 110. The lamp holders 130 are installed on a surface of the upper housing 110 and electrically connected with the ballast unit 150 and the connector 160. As shown in FIG. 1, the fluorescent tubes 140 are assembled with and electrically connected with the lamp holders 130 such that the fluorescent tubes 140 are located between the upper housing 110 and the bottom cover 120. Specifically, the bottom cover 120 includes a plurality of reflectors 122 for reflecting the light emitted from the fluorescent tubes 140 and a plurality of partitions 124 assembled with the reflectors 122.
Since the power-consumption of the conventional T-bar lighting apparatus 100 having the fluorescent tubes 140 is quite high, many users have tendency to use the lighting module to substitute the fluorescent tubes 140. However, the installation of the substituted lighting module wastes lots of time and is expensive. An easy and cost-effective solution for installing the lighting module is required.